1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for production of hydrocarbons, hydrogen, and/or other products from various subsurface formations such as hydrocarbon containing formations.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydrocarbons obtained from subterranean formations are often used as energy resources, as feedstocks, and as consumer products. Concerns over depletion of available hydrocarbon resources and concerns over declining overall quality of produced hydrocarbons have led to development of processes for more efficient recovery, processing and/or use of available hydrocarbon resources. In situ processes may be used to remove hydrocarbon materials from subterranean formations that were previously inaccessible and/or too expensive to extract using available methods. Chemical and/or physical properties of hydrocarbon material in a subterranean formation may need to be changed to allow hydrocarbon material to be more easily removed from the subterranean formation and/or increase the value of the hydrocarbon material. The chemical and physical changes may include in situ reactions that produce removable fluids, composition changes, solubility changes, density changes, phase changes, and/or viscosity changes of the hydrocarbon material in the formation.
Large deposits of heavy hydrocarbons (heavy oil and/or tar) contained in relatively permeable formations (for example in tar sands) are found in North America, South America, Africa, and Asia. Tar can be surface-mined and upgraded to lighter hydrocarbons such as crude oil, naphtha, kerosene, and/or gas oil. Surface milling processes may further separate the bitumen from sand. The separated bitumen may be converted to light hydrocarbons using conventional refinery methods. Mining and upgrading tar sand is usually substantially more expensive than producing lighter hydrocarbons from conventional oil reservoirs.
Obtaining permeability in an oil shale formation between injection and production wells tends to be difficult because oil shale is often substantially impermeable. Drilling such wells may be expensive and time consuming Many methods have attempted to link injection and production wells.
Many different types of wells or wellbores may be used to treat the hydrocarbon containing formation using an in situ heat treatment process. In some embodiments, vertical and/or substantially vertical wells are used to treat the formation. In some embodiments, horizontal or substantially horizontal wells (such as J-shaped wells and/or L-shaped wells), and/or u-shaped wells are used to treat the formation. In some embodiments, combinations of horizontal wells, vertical wells, and/or other combinations are used to treat the formation. In certain embodiments, wells extend through the overburden of the formation to a hydrocarbon containing layer of the formation. In some situations, heat in the wells is lost to the overburden. In some situations, surface and overburden infrastructures used to support heaters and/or production equipment in horizontal wellbores or u-shaped wellbores are large in size and/or numerous.
Wellbores for heater, injection, and/or production wells may be drilled by rotating a drill bit against the formation. The drill bit may be suspended in a borehole by a drill string that extends to the surface. In some cases, the drill bit may be rotated by rotating the drill string at the surface. Sensors may be attached to drilling systems to assist in determining direction, operating parameters, and/or operating conditions during drilling of a wellbore. Using the sensors may decrease the amount of time taken to determine positioning of the drilling systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,370 to Hansberry and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009-027041 to Zaeper et al., both of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe a borehole navigation systems and/or sensors to drill wellbores in hydrocarbon formations. At present, however, there are still many hydrocarbon containing formations where drilling wellbores is difficult, expensive, and/or time consuming.
Heaters may be placed in wellbores to heat a formation during an in situ process. There are many different types of heaters which may be used to heat the formation. Examples of in situ processes utilizing downhole heaters are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,961 to Ljungstrom; U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,195 to Ljungstrom; U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,450 to Ljungstrom; U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,805 to Ljungstrom; U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,535 to Ljungstrom; U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,118 to Van Meurs et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,387 to Wellington et al.; each of which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,575,052 to Sandberg et al. and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008-0135254 to Vinegar et al., each of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe an in situ heat treatment process that utilizes a circulation system to heat one or more treatment areas. The circulation system may use a heated liquid heat transfer fluid that passes through piping in the formation to transfer heat to the formation.
Patent Application Publication No. 2009-0095476 to Nguyen et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a heating system for a subsurface formation that includes a conduit located in an opening in the subsurface formation. An insulated conductor is located in the conduit. A material is in the conduit between a portion of the insulated conductor and a portion of the conduit. The material may be a salt. The material is a fluid at operating temperature of the heating system. Heat transfers from the insulated conductor to the fluid, from the fluid to the conduit, and from the conduit to the subsurface formation.
In situ production of hydrocarbons from tar sand may be accomplished by heating and/or injecting fluids into the formation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,637 to Todd; U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,941 to Glandt et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,559 to Glandt, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,726 to Glandt, each of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe methods of producing viscous materials from subterranean formations that includes passing electrical current through the subterranean formation. Steam may be injected from the injector well into the formation to produce hydrocarbons.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,842 to Kehler, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a subcritical, nuclear reactor and neutron-producing means as a heat source.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,689 to Justheim and U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,982 to Justheim, both of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe methods of using a nuclear reactor to provide heat to a heat-exchange medium. U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,182 to Justheim, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method of obtaining hot hydrogen from a nuclear reactor utilizing hydrogen as a coolant. The hot hydrogen is used to carry the heat and to hydrogenate kerogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,574 to Jager, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for tertiary oil recovery and gas utilization by the introduction of nuclear-heated steam into an oil field and the removal, separation and preparation of an escaping oil-gas-water mixture.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20070181301 to O'Brien, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system and method using nuclear energy sources for energy to fracture the oil shale formations and provide sufficient heat and pressure to produce liquid and gaseous hydrocarbon products.
As discussed above, there has been a significant amount of effort to develop methods and systems to economically produce hydrocarbons, hydrogen, and/or other products from hydrocarbon containing formations. At present, however, there are still many hydrocarbon containing formations from which hydrocarbons, hydrogen, and/or other products cannot be economically produced. Thus, there is a need for improved methods and systems for heating of a hydrocarbon formation and production of fluids from the hydrocarbon formation. There is also a need for improved methods and systems that reduce energy costs for treating the formation, reduce emissions from the treatment process, facilitate heating system installation, and/or reduce heat loss to the overburden as compared to hydrocarbon recovery processes that utilize surface based equipment.